Sob as Estrelas
by Virgo-chan
Summary: Um golpe para separar um casal... Uma noite em Star Hill... O que pode acontecer? Bom, esta é a minha versão dos fatos! Minha primeira ONE SHOT. Milo X Camus


História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

_Sumário: Um golpe para separar um casal... Uma noite em Star Hill... O que pode acontecer? Bom, esta é a minha versão dos fatos!  
_

_**Notas da autora**__: Esta fic é um presente à minha amiga secreta Madame Verlaine. Que você tenha um 2008 cheio de luz, querida! Esta é minha primeira fic passada no Santuário... Quem conhece minhas fics, sabe que eu normalmente escrevo A.U., mas minha amiga queria uma fic no Santuário e eu juro que me esforcei para contar da melhor forma possível a minha versão dos fatos! Espero que você goste, amiga! Tenho a impressão de que não foi exatamente o que você pediu... Mas, ainda assim, espero que você se divirta. Beijos da Virgo-chan._

_Título: Sob as Estrelas_

Milo subia as últimas escadarias até o templo do Grande Mestre. Droga! Ele fora chamado justo hoje. Ele tinha tantos planos sobre o que fazer com... Camus. Claro que Camus não tinha a mais vaga idéia de seus planos. Ele nunca tinha, mesmo. O cara só pensava em treinar, obedecer, treinar, cumprir com suas obrigações, treinar e fazer frio. E ele, Milo, era TÃO quente! Como fora mesmo que eles ficaram juntos, um dia? Nada a ver! E tudo a ver ao mesmo tempo. Enfim, fora a melhor coisa de sua vida. Milo levava muito a sério a sua obrigação de fazer Camus se esquecer das próprias obrigações. Muito a sério. Caramba! Um pouco de diversão não fazia mal a ninguém, afinal! Mas agora ele tinha que subir, falar com o Grande Mestre e voltar o mais rápido possível para Camus.

Logo que Milo entrou, ele foi informado que o Grande Mestre estava atendendo alguns cavaleiros de prata, mas que não devia demorar. E Milo foi levado a uma pequena sala cheia de rosas vermelhas. Tão bonito... mas em poucos minutos ele começou a se sentir sonado. Que estranho! Milo olhou para um dos vasos e notou que tudo o mais perdia o foco. Só as rosas vermelhas pareciam estar no lugar certo. O resto parecia se diluir lentamente...muito lentamente... Ele se sentia zonzo. Os pensamentos pareciam deixar a sua cabeça com velocidade. Por Athena! O que ele tinha?... Tão...tonto... Mas em pouco tempo o servo apareceu e pediu que Milo o seguisse à sala do Grande Mestre. Milo fez o possível para andar em linha reta, mas ele teve a certeza mais cabal de que não conseguira. Por sorte o servo não se virara para trás uma só vez. E quando chegou às escadarias da sala de audiências do Grande Mestre, Milo tentou se ajoelhar como era a praxe, mas seus joelhos fraquejaram e ele teve que apoiar as duas mãos no chão. _Pelos deuses, que vergonha_, pensou desolado. O que ele tinha? Em segundos o Grande Mestre em pessoa estava ao seu lado e o ajudava a se levantar.

- Milo, cavaleiro de Escorpião, o que você tem?

- Eu... não sei... Grande Mestre. Eu... estou tonto...

- Vem comigo, Milo.

E o Mestre o puxou do chão e o abraçou pela cintura. Ele o conduziu por vários corredores até uma grande porta que se abriu para um luxuoso quarto. Mas Milo mal o viu. Tudo rodava. A luz piscava... escurecia e brilhava... Ele se sentia zonzo. Um som irritante zunia em seu ouvido. Céus! O que era aquilo? E o Grande Mestre em pessoa o ajudava. _Que... vergonha!_, pensou. _Eu não mereço ser um cavaleiro_. E, ao longe, ele ouviu a voz do Mestre:

- Eu vou te ajudar a tirar a armadura de ouro, Milo.

- ...Não... Eu... vou voltar para casa, Mestre... Me perdoa... por favor...

- Você fica, Milo. Você não parece nada bem. Agora vamos tirar essa armadura – disse firme.

Raios! Ele era o Mestre, afinal. E aquilo parecera com uma ordem! Milo sabia que não tinha a mínima condição de voltar para a própria casa tonto do jeito que estava. Ele se sentia diminuído por demonstrar fraqueza na frente do Grande Mestre, mas o que mais ele podia fazer? E o Mestre, em pouco tempo, conseguiu tirar-lhe a armadura.

- ...Obrigado, ...Mestre – disse agradecido, com um sorriso fraco...

- Você é meu cavaleiro, Milo. Eu quero que você fique bem. E agora, deite-se.

Milo olhou-o horrorizado. Tudo bem que o Mestre também parecia estar fora de foco, mas ele fez o melhor que pode para demonstrar sua discordância. Deitar-se na cama do Grande Mestre! Ele... ele não podia deitar-se lá. Claro que não! Se ele não estivesse tão tonto, ele tentaria dizer isso ao Mestre, mas não dava... O que ele tinha afinal? E o Mestre continuava a olhá-lo por detrás daquela máscara. Era mesmo difícil conversar com alguém de máscara. Ele nunca sabia o que o Mestre estava pensando. Aquela máscara ocultava-lhe as feições e os pensamentos. Tudo o que ele sabia era que Camus não gostava do Mestre. E essa era uma razão mais do que suficiente para que Milo também tivesse as suas reservas. Camus nunca errara antes! Mas agora o Mestre o ajudava, cuidava dele, oferecia-lhe a própria cama. Droga! Era óbvio que Camus estava errado quanto ao Mestre.

- ...Não, Mestre... Eu não posso... É seu quarto... sua cama... – mas, enquanto dizia isso, Milo perdeu o equilíbrio e foi amparado pelo Mestre, que o abraçou forte.

- Não discute, Milo. Você vai deitar até a tontura passar.

E, sem dificuldade alguma, o Mestre o deitou. Os olhos de Milo se fecharam mal tocaram o travesseiro. A última coisa de que ele teve consciência fora que o Mestre agradava-lhe os cabelos. E que tudo o mais rodava no escuro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga se virou ao ouvir uma voz conhecida que dizia:

- Deu tudo certo, Saga?

- Perfeito, Afrodite. Suas rosas novas funcionaram muito bem.

- Ótimo – e Afrodite se acercou da cama – Ele é mesmo muito bonito.

- Lindo! – concordou Saga sem a máscara de mestre.

- Você bem podia dar um jeito dele fazer parte do nosso... joguinho – disse Afrodite com a voz pesada de desejo.

- Pode ser, Afrodite. Mas agora só temos que afastá-lo de Camus. – Afrodite fez um biquinho para mostrar a sua insatisfação e Saga sorriu. Afrodite era tremendamente atraente e sabia disso.

- Shura... e MdM ... já estão lá em casa... Você vem, Saga?

- Talvez mais tarde, Afrodite. Ainda não sei.

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo, Saga!

- Ah, eu sei sim, Afrodite. E como sei. Mas hoje é melhor ficar com o Milo.

- Bom, então eu vou. Nós estaremos lá.

- Certo. – disse Saga, dispensando-o.

Era mesmo uma pena dispensar Shura, Afrodite e MdM. Céus! Aquele... joguinho... era mesmo delicioso. Mas Saga estava preocupado com Milo. Afinal, era a primeira vez que Afrodite usava aquelas rosas vermelhas. E Saga acercou-se da cama. Sim, Milo era mesmo lindo. Mas o que importava era que ele tinha que ser afastado de Camus. Raios! Desde a traição de Aioros, Saga soubera que Camus desconfiara de si. E a cada ano piorava mais. E este recente caso com Milo parecia afastar o escorpião de si. Ele não queria ter que tomar as medidas extremas que tomara com Mú, exilando-o em Jamiel. Sim, ele até o chamava de vez em quando, mas Mú sabia que estaria acabado tão logo pisasse no Santuário. E, assim, Mú se mantinha longe do Santuário e de Shaka. No princípio, fora difícil para Shaka, mas logo ele se refugiara na meditação e nos treinamentos e hoje era um dos cavaleiros mais fiéis a si. Mas Saga sabia que com Milo não seria assim...Ele não era tão cordato ou disciplinado quanto Shaka. _Não, não era_, pensou Saga sorrindo! Milo era estourado, intempestivo, incontrolável. Saga tinha que dar um jeito de acabar com aquele relacionamento. Ele já mandara Afrodite, Shura e MdM se meterem entre os dois, mas de nada adiantara. Parecia que o que Milo e Camus dividiam era algo especial, muito além de uma aventura. Então, desta vez, Saga em pessoa tentaria. Agora, era a vez dele... E o seu melhor alvo seria Milo, sem dúvida. E Saga olhou-o novamente. _É, e a tarefa nem seria tão ruim assim_, pensou satisfeito.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Camus estava preocupado. Por que diabos Milo demorava tanto com o Mestre? Aquele maldito, traidor, dissimulado! Sim, Camus tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que aquela traição de Aioros fora forjada! Mas quem seria o Grande Mestre? E o que ele podia querer? E onde estava Milo?

Camus se dirigiu ao templo do Grande Mestre. Sim, ele sabia que não tinha esse direito. Ele só poderia ir até o Templo do Grande Mestre quando fosse chamado. Ele não podia cobrar informações do Grande Mestre. Mas que droga! Era Milo, afinal! Que as regras fossem às favas! E Camus bateu na porta até que um servo a abrisse. Então, ele pediu para falar com o Grande Mestre. Claro que ele foi informado que o Grande Mestre não iria recebê-lo. Quando a porta foi fechada em sua cara, ele teve ganas de esmurrá-la. E de congelar tudo o mais. Mas Camus não podia fazer isso, podia? Ele tentou procurar Milo com o cosmo, como o fizera por diversas vezes, mas em nada adiantou. Claro! Se ele estivesse no Templo, o cosmo de Milo seria camuflado pelas defesas impostas por Athena há séculos atrás. _Ah, Athena, protege o Milo! Por favor!_, pediu Camus, preocupado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo acordou com uma gostosa sensação de noite bem dormida. E olhou em volta surpreso. Onde ele estava, afinal? E tudo voltou repentinamente. A tontura, a ajuda do Mestre, a ordem de deitar em sua cama. Céus, o que dera nele? O que? E o que o Mestre pensaria dele agora? Seu orgulho encontrava-se duramente atingido. Ele fraquejara em frente ao seu Mestre. Que vergonha! E Milo se sentou na cama. Mal o fez, ele viu o Mestre sentado em uma escrivaninha lendo algo. _Caramba! Será que ele ficou aqui para cuidar de mim?_, pensou Milo. Como que sentindo que Milo acordara, o Mestre virou-se para si e veio caminhando em sua direção. Milo ficou imóvel. A vergonha era tamanha que ele não sabia o que fazer:

- Você está melhor, Milo? – na voz do Mestre, um tom de preocupação, notou Milo.

- Sim, Mestre. Por favor, me desculpa – disse saindo da cama e tentando se ajoelhar. Mas o Mestre o impediu.

- Não precisa disso, Milo. Eu... odeio... esta tradição de todos falarem comigo de joelhos! E aqui não há mais ninguém... – Milo olhou-o espantado. – Você está melhor, Milo?

- Sim, Mestre. Obrigado! E... por favor... me desculpa por ontem. Eu não sei o que me deu. Eu...

- Você está bem para partir em missão?

- Claro, Mestre. Eu já estou bem. – disse Milo, positivo.

- Ótimo! Eu preciso que você vá ajudar Aioria, o cavaleiro de Leão. Ele está gravemente ferido e eu temo um ataque a ele.

Milo olhou-o surpreso. Céus! Como era difícil conversar com ele com aquela máscara. Ele queria tanto saber o que o Mestre pensava. Aioria? Ele... ele era o irmão do traidor. E o Mestre se importava tanto assim com ele? Definitivamente Camus estava errado. O Mestre era um cara legal, isso era mais do que óbvio!

- Claro que sim, Mestre. Eu só vou passar em casa, pegar umas coisas e já vou.

- Milo, o ataque é iminente. Como você passou mal, a missão está atrasada. Há um helicóptero te esperando. Vá agora mesmo e não fale com ninguém sobre a missão. E quando você voltar venha imediatamente falar comigo.

- Sim, Mestre. E... obrigado por tudo.

Milo, então, se curvou, pegou a sua armadura e saiu. Ele não teria tempo de falar com Camus. Mas sua obrigação de cavaleiro vinha em primeiro lugar, era óbvio. Camus iria entender. Com certeza!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quatro dias haviam-se passado desde que Milo sumira. Camus estava doente de preocupação. Neste meio tempo o Mestre finalmente o recebera, mas lhe dissera que Milo partira do Santuário em missão secreta. Ou seja, nada fora esclarecido. Até onde Camus sabia, o Mestre podia ter matado Milo com as próprias mãos.

Que droga! Ele nunca pensara que um dia viria a se importar com alguém como se importava com Milo. Ele acordava pensando em Milo, dormia pensando em Milo e não se passava uma hora sem que imagens de Milo viessem à sua cabeça. Milo sorrindo. Milo treinando. Milo brincando (_como sempre_!). Milo implicando consigo. Milo. Sempre Milo. O que ele podia fazer? O que? E sem notar, Camus acabou errando um golpe e foi diretamente atingido por Shura, com quem ele treinava.

- Camus? Eu te machuquei? Desculpa.

- _C´est rien__1_, Shura. A culpa foi minha. Eu... estava pensando em outra coisa.

- Em Milo?

- _Oui_.

- Quer almoçar na minha casa hoje, Camus? Acho que você precisa conversar com alguém.

- _Merci beaucoup__2_, Shura. Mas ... eu acho que vou ficar em casa... eu não ando boa companhia. – e Camus se afastou.

Ele até gostava de Shura. Mas Milo o odiava. Milo cismara que Shura dera em cima de si. _Ah, escorpiãozinho ciumento!_, pensou Camus, com carinho. O único problema de Shura, ao ver de Camus, era adorar o Mestre. Shura defendia-o com unhas e dentes. Era mesmo impressionante. Aliás, ultimamente, todos pareciam defendê-lo. Todos. Ninguém parecia notar que servos sumiam, que as atitudes do Mestre eram estranhas. Que suas ordens não faziam sentido. Virgem meditava. Capricórnio o defendia. Leão... bom... esse não falava com ninguém desde a morte do irmão. Peixes e Câncer... bom, o que falar desses dois? Touro era muito feliz sendo amigo de todos, e evitando assuntos espinhosos. Gêmeos sumira. Áries fugira para Jamiel. E Libra isolara-se nos Cinco Picos Antigos. Camus só podia falar com Milo, realmente. E a preocupação apertou novamente. Onde estaria Milo?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Já era a noite do quinto dia, quando Milo voltou. Sim, ele queria ver Camus. Milo sentira tanto a falta dele. O pobre Aioria, ferido como estava, sentira o seu mau humor! Mas tudo bem! Aioria merecia. Afinal, fora opção de Aioria afastar-se dele quando o irmão morrera. Antes disso, ele a Aioria eram os melhores amigos. Mas desde a morte de Aioros, Aioria ficara intratável e afastara todos de si. Principalmente Milo. Por isso a relação entre eles era péssima. Ou pior que isso. Mas o importante era que Aioria estava bem. Milo se oferecera para acompanhá-lo na viagem de volta. Mas Aioria, é claro, o mandara embora. Raios! Por ele Aioria poderia apodrecer no inferno. Impressionante que o Mestre ainda se importasse com ele. O Leão era simplesmente intratável. Então, Milo voltara sozinho. E tudo o que ele queria realmente era ver Camus. Mas o Mestre ordenara que ele o procurasse primeiro. E assim faria Milo. Claro! Afinal, essa era a sua função enquanto cavaleiro de Athena.

Quando chegou ao templo do Grande Mestre, Milo foi informado que o Mestre estava em _Star Hill_. Feliz, Milo ia voltar para sua casa, passando antes pela casa de Aquário, quando o servo mandou que Milo o seguisse. E ele indicou uma escadaria sem fim, dizendo que o Mestre ordenara que Milo fosse encontrá-lo. Em _Star Hill_, surpreendeu-se Milo. Aquele era o local de meditação do Grande Mestre. Que ele soubesse, nenhum cavaleiro jamais tinha ido lá. Mas ordens eram ordens e Milo começou a subir a longa escada. E, para falar a verdade, ele queria muito conhecer _Star Hill_. Aquele local era lendário entre os cavaleiros. E Milo começou a subir as escadas. E ele notou que elas estavam enfeitadas por vasos de rosas vermelhas...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga olhava para o corpo de Shion, mantido intacto pela força de seu cosmo. Tão lindo. As feições dele eram tão delicadas e perfeitas... Por que Shion não o escolhera? Ele amara Shion com todo o seu coração. Ele entregara sua vida a Shion. Ele se livrara de seu irmão para que Kanon não o convencesse a se virar contra Shion. Ele amara Shion. Mas Shion escolhera Aioros. Não ele. Aioros! _Por que, Shion? Por que você não me quis?_, perguntou-se pela milionésima vez. Depois da rejeição, Saga não conseguira mais controlar a sua vontade. Shion devia ter um caso com Aioros. Era isso. Por isso ele não o quisera. Os ciúmes o invadiram. Saga esforçara-se, controlara-se, obedecera-o, amara-o, mas Shion o rejeitara. O ódio e a desconfiança foram crescendo. Até que um dia, Saga matara Shion, em meio a mais uma discussão. Fora um crime passional. De impulso. Mas estava feito. Agora Cronos o controlava. Não havia mais nada a fazer. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era ir a _Star Hill_ e olhar para o corpo que tanto quisera, já sem vida. E Saga sentiu o cosmo de Milo subindo as escadas. Será que Afrodite colocara as rosas vermelhas na escada? Dessa vez ele pedira para que o perfume fosse bem mais fraco. Ele queria que Milo baixasse as resistências, mas não que Milo desmaiasse novamente... E Saga saiu da sala, trancando a porta com um último e apaixonado olhar a Shion. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer. E Saga colocou a máscara de Mestre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo finalmente acabara de subir as escadas e saíra para o céu absurdamente estrelado de _Star Hill_. Ele se sentia leve como há muito tempo não se sentia... E estava em _Star Hill_! E a visão de lá era fantástica! As estrelas encontravam-se tão próximas que ele sentia que bastaria esticar os dedos para tocá-las. Era de tirar o fôlego, realmente! E logo ele viu o Grande Mestre, sentado, olhando atentamente para as estrelas. Ainda nesta posição a sua presença régia se fazia sentir... E Milo se aproximou e se ajoelhou em frente ao Grande Mestre. Milo sentiu-se um pouco desequilibrado, certamente devido à emoção de estar em _Star Hill_. E o Mestre lhe disse:

- Milo, eu já te disse que não gosto que se ajoelhem para mim...

- Eu sei, Mestre, mas eu não consigo evitar – disse Milo, meio sem graça.

- Mas agora a sua obrigação já foi cumprida. Tira a armadura, sente-se ao meu lado e me conte como foi a sua missão, por favor – disse o Mestre.

Milo fez como lhe foi ordenado e começou a descrever seu encontro com Aioria, sua luta com Heitor, a estranha impressão de que ele e Aioria compartilharam uma visão do futuro... E logo seus pensamentos começaram a divagar... Ele não conseguia se concentrar direito. Ele se sentia tão leve, afinal... Como se nada no mundo o prendesse... Raios! Aioria e ele foram tão amigos... e agora a única coisa que eles conseguiam fazer era implicar um com o outro sem cessar. O que acontecera com o Leão? Por que ele achava que todos o tinham abandonado daquela forma? Aioria nem mesmo dera a chance para que alguém o abandonasse. Ele abandonara a todos antes. O Mestre o ouvia com atenção, mas não desviava os olhos das estrelas... E quando Milo acabou, ele indicou a constelação de Escorpião e perguntou se Milo sabia por que Escorpião e Órion nunca apareciam juntas no céu. Milo sorriu. Ele fora criado com esta história... Um bicho tão pequeno quanto um escorpião matara o gigante Órion. E pela eternidade as duas constelações nunca se encontrariam no céu. Claro que ele sabia!

E o Mestre seguiu indicando constelações. Às vezes o Mestre contava-lhe as histórias e em outras ouvia a versão de Milo. Milo se sentia leve como há muito tempo não se sentia... e era tão fácil falar com o Mestre... E isso continuou por algum tempo até que o Mestre lhe indicou a constelação de Gêmeos. Um nó se formou na garganta de Milo ao olhar para as estrelas Castor e Pólux. O Mestre lhe perguntou se ele sabia aquela história, mas Milo não conseguiu responder. Seus pensamentos vagueavam sem controle novamente...

Céus! Ele se lembrava de Saga como se fosse hoje. Ele e Aioria fugiam juntos para ver os treinos de Saga e de Aioros e sempre eram castigados por isso.. Milo sempre torcia por Saga e Aioria sempre torcia por Aioros quando eles lutavam. Saga era tudo o que Milo queria ser quando virasse um cavaleiro. Justo, honrado, admirado. Mas, um dia, ele sumira sem explicações... Quantas vezes Milo fora à casa de Gêmeos procurar por Saga? Até hoje, quando passava por lá, Milo sentia como se Saga ainda estivesse vivo, como se ele ainda estivesse ali. Pensando bem, Milo achava que Saga fora o seu primeiro amor. Saga, é claro, mal sabia o nome de Milo. Para ele, Milo era mais um pirralho a lutar por uma armadura de ouro. E Saga nunca nem mesmo respondera quando Milo o cumprimentava no Santuário. Um pirralho irritante! Era isso o que Saga devia ter achado dele. Mas Milo sofrera muito quando Saga sumira... Ele perdera o seu primeiro amor. Aquele amor que nem mesmo soubera que era amado. Há anos Milo não pensava naquilo, mas naquela noite seus pensamentos pareciam soltos em sua cabeça... Era estranho pensar em Saga após tanto tempo, surpreendeu-se Milo. E Milo acabou por notar que o Mestre ainda o olhava, sem entender o seu silêncio:

- Desculpa, Mestre. Aquela é a constelação de Gêmeos. Castor e Pólux foram argonautas, junto com Jasão.

- Milo, fecha os olhos e me conta o que a constelação de Gêmeos te conta.

- Mas, Mestre... é tarde... e eu não devia estar aqui...

- Você veio porque eu te chamei, Milo. Logo, você devia estar aqui... Faz o que eu te pedi, Milo...

Milo fechou os olhos. Ele se sentiu estranho, mas era o Mestre a pedir, afinal. E foi com surpresa que ele sentiu o Mestre colocar-lhe uma venda macia sobre os olhos. Mas ele não conseguia achar um bom motivo para resistir àquilo... Seus pensamentos... eles estavam tão... livres... E Milo sentiu o Mestre ajudá-lo a se levantar e ouviu a voz suave do Mestre logo atrás de si:

- Agora me conta o que Gêmeos diz para você, Milo... O que você sente quando pensa nas estrelas de Gêmeos?

- No Saga... – disse Milo sem pensar.

- No Saga? – repetiu o Mestre numa voz estranha. _Céus! O que eu disse? Tenho que me explicar_, pensou Milo atrapalhado. Ele estava realmente avoado naquela noite.

- O Saga... ele era o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, o senhor deve se lembrar... mas para mim ele era um... tipo um herói... Eu queria ser um cavaleiro como ele. Ele era honrado, poderoso, forte, admirado. Mas um dia ele sumiu... Às vezes eu vou até a casa de Gêmeos, achando que um dia ele voltará. Bobagem, eu sei, mas é como se o cosmo dele ainda guardasse aquela casa... o Camus fala que é besteira minha...

Saga olhava para o perfil do rosto de Milo perfeitamente recortado contra a noite. Ele levantara o rosto em direção à constelação de Gêmeos, como se pudesse vê-la. Céus! Ele era lindíssimo. Talvez o mais lindo de seus cavaleiros, realmente. E isso o deixava positivamente confuso. Saga não sabia o que fazer. Ele sentiu que o ar lhe faltava e tirou a máscara para respirar melhor. Há quanto tempo ninguém se lembrava que ele fora, sim, honrado, poderoso, justo, um cavaleiro perfeito? Há muitos e muitos anos nem ele mesmo pensava nele próprio assim. E Milo, ali ao seu lado, ainda sentia a sua falta. Milo... ele era tão absurdamente lindo... e nem parecia se dar conta disso. E Milo estava levemente narcotizado pelo perfume das rosas vermelhas. Nada que o fizesse desmaiar, mas sem dúvida ele o obedeceria qualquer que fosse a ordem. _Ao seu inteiro dispor_, pensou Saga. Saga, que estava em pé atrás de Milo, aproximou-se e tocou com uma mão a lateral do pescoço de Milo, acariciando-lhe suavemente. Ele sentiu a pele de Milo arrepiar-se ao seu toque:

- Eu não acho besteira sentir a falta de alguém, Milo. – disse Saga, suave.

Saga sentiu o corpo de Milo contrair-se surpreso. _Talvez ele tenha ouvido que minha voz não está abafada pela máscara_, pensou Saga. Talvez fosse por isso. Mas Saga não estava mais disposto a parar. Sim, aquilo começara como um golpe para afastar Milo de Camus. Mas agora Saga sentia que podia ser algo mais. Algo bom. Algo que o trouxesse de volta para ele mesmo. E Saga aproximou-se ainda mais de Milo e, com a outra mão, começou a acariciar levemente o braço de Milo. Novamente ele sentiu a pele de Milo arrepiar-se ao seu toque.

Milo, por seu lado, encontrava-se magnetizado pelo Mestre. Sua proximidade, sua voz rouca, o jeito que ele o tocava. Por quê? Por que ele se sentia assim? Há quatro dias ele não via Camus e agora isso... devia ser porque era... o Mestre. E era mais do que óbvio que ele estava interpretando aquilo errado. Caramba! ELE ERA O MESTRE. O Mestre não iria dar em cima de si daquele jeito. Iria? Mas, contra sua vontade, seu sangue começou a correr mais rápido em suas veias, seu pulso se acelerou e ele se sentiu estremecer levemente. _O frio, sem dúvida_, pensou agitado. _E minha cabeça que está leve... muito... leve..._

- Eu não acho errado sentir o cosmo daqueles que gostamos um dia... – continuou Saga mais perto.

Milo estremeceu novamente. Seu coração falhou uma batida! Era como se as estrelas lá em cima tivessem parado de se movimentar. Seria esse o poder do Grande Mestre? E Saga pegou a mão de Milo e a apertou firme entre a sua. E, involuntariamente, Milo apertou a sua mão de volta. Saga sorriu.

- Eu não acho errado ouvir o que a constelação de Gêmeos tem a te dizer, Milo. Ela fala de saudades...

Por baixo da venda, Milo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Maldição! O que ele estava pensando? O que ele estava fazendo? Ele tinha que dar um fim àquilo. Ele estava com Camus! Seu Camus. Seu amor. E aquele que lhe falava era o Grande Mestre. Seu senhor. Raios! Tudo porque ele falara de Saga. Aquele amor infantil o assombrava. Era por isso que Camus não gostava que ele passeasse pelo Templo de Gêmeos. Milo tentou controlar melhor a sua respiração que começava a ficar pesada. Ele precisava se controlar. O Mestre sentiria a sua agitação, sem dúvida. _Star Hill_ era tão silencioso que as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração poderiam ser ouvidas. Mas foi então que o Mestre pousou a mão sobre seu coração. E essa agora? O que ele faria? Mas antes que ele pensasse em mais alguma coisa, o Mestre o abraçou por trás, com carinho. E Milo sentiu os lábios do Mestre em seu pescoço, num beijo lento e sensual.

- Eu acho que o Camus está errado, Milo. E acho que você está errado em ouvi-lo... Você devia ouvir a constelação de Gêmeos...

Desejo. Era inegável. A voz do Mestre exalava o mais puro desejo. E Milo devia se retirar de lá. Voltar para Camus. Seu francês. Seu amor. Mas Milo não conseguia... era como se ele não tivesse domínio sobre a sua vontade... Ele estava leve... Tão leve... E meio zonzo... E Milo expirou profundamente. Seus pulmões ficaram repentinamente vazios. Milo sentiu o Mestre – lentamente – circulá-lo e posicionar-se à sua frente. A cadência da respiração do Mestre acariciava seu rosto. Milo sentia o cosmo quente dele acariciando-o também. Milo sentia-se paralisado... O que ele tinha, afinal? Milo tentou se concentrar nos olhos de Camus. Azuis, íntegros, amorosos! Mas ele não conseguia se concentrar. Seus pensamentos pareciam não se concentrar em nada aquela noite. Só no momento... E aquela voz desconhecida o atraía demais. Estar em _Star Hill_ com o Mestre. Saber que acima deles, só estavam as estrelas. Estrelas cujo segredo o Mestre conhecia mais do que todos os homens da Terra. Era... mágico...demais...E ele sentia-se... zonzo... leve...

E, de alguma forma, Milo sentia como se finalmente Saga lhe desse atenção... sim, ele sabia que era impossível, pois Saga estava morto. Mas era como se finalmente Saga soubesse quem ele era... Como... como se ele não fosse mais um pirralho irritante... O Saga que ele quisera por tantos anos parecia ter voltado só para ele... _Não! Esse era o Mestre e não Saga_, tentou dizer Milo para si. Mas, em sua mente, os dois se confundiam naquele momento... E Milo sentiu a sua resistência cair por terra. Ele sentiu o Mestre tocar-lhe o rosto, levantando-o lentamente, como se temesse uma rejeição. Por um breve momento o rosto de Camus apareceu diante de si. Seu Camus. Ele não devia fazer isso... Claro que não! Milo estava prestes a empurrar o Mestre, quando ouviu... _Fica comigo, Milo. Eu sou o Mestre, lembra? E isso... isso é uma ordem_... _Lembra... do ... Saga..._Seu coração falhou uma batida. Pelos deuses! O que estava acontecendo? Por que ele não conseguia impor a sua vontade? Por quê? E Milo sentiu o hálito quente do Mestre próximo a sua boca. E sentiu leve toque em seu rosto. E Milo soube que o Mestre iria beijá-lo e soube que ele não oporia resistência alguma. Era como se depois de tantos anos, finalmente, ele fosse receber um beijo de Saga...E a imagem de Camus se apagou...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Camus dormia quando algo intangível o envolveu. Angústia. Escuridão. Um sussurro que lhe falava em dor, em tristeza e agonia. Ele suava frio. Camus tinha medo de se mexer e precipitar o desastre... E, finalmente, a certeza veio. Algo de muito ruim acontecera. Camus saiu daquele estado de alerta entre o sono e a consciência. Ele se sentou na cama e chamou por Milo, desesperado. _Céus! O que acontecera a Milo? O que?,_ pensou aflito. Ele agüentaria tudo. Tudo. Menos perder Milo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga sorria feliz, ao olhar para Milo adormecido em sua cama. Sim, tê-lo fora melhor do que esperara. Apesar de narcotizado, Milo fora um amante excelente. Exigente, voraz, curioso e disposto a absolutamente tudo. Era mesmo um desperdício que ele estivesse com o mestre do gelo e da água. Camus não saberia o que fazer com tanto fogo, pensou Saga levantando-se e colocando a máscara. Definitivamente, quando ele acabasse com o relacionamento daqueles dois, ele ficaria com Milo para si. A julgar pela noite que tiveram, Milo gostaria disso tanto quanto ele mesmo.

Mas ele tinha que priorizar o que era importante. E MdM e Afrodite, sem dúvida, o ajudariam com isso...A espalhar a pequena... infidelidade... de Milo. E, como recompensa, talvez ele deixasse que os dois tivessem Milo algum dia. Talvez ele mesmo aproveitasse a noite com os três. E com Shura também. E Saga estremeceu antecipando o prazer que teria.

Mas agora ele tinha que cuidar do assunto em questão. Ele tinha que dar um jeito de despachar Camus para bem longe... Sem Milo, Camus certamente não se oporia a partir... Quem sabe a Sibéria? Saga podia tentar arranjar alguns aprendizes para Camus. Sim, essa seria a solução perfeita...Camus na Sibéria. E Milo no Santuário...com ele, Saga.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bom, é isso... Eu falei que nunca escrevi uma fic no Santuário? E que nunca havia escrito uma ONESHOT? Então, perdoem qualquer escorregão, tá? E me contem o que acharam._

_FELIZ 2008!!!_

_Beijos da,_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jan/08_

1 Não é nada

2 Muito obrigado


End file.
